Emmett's Control
by Jasper22
Summary: Emmett finally learns to control himself after becoming a vampire. Now he can engage in more sexual pleasures, so he forms an experiment in his head to have sex with anybody and everybody that he can. Rated M for a reason........
1. Emmett and Rosalie

**This is my first story on FanFiction! Hope you like it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie POV**

This was finally it! Emmett was finally wanting to get with me! I was so nervous it felt like my heart was beating again. I was also afraid that he would go back on his decision half way through or something. I finally decided that I would make this night all about him. I would give him whatever pleasure he desired to make sure he would never regret his decision and to make sure he would want to do this again. I quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt (something easy to undress) and walked out of my room and into his.

**Emmett POV**

I was nervous as heck! I had finally decided it was safe enough for Rosalie and me to have sexual intercourse. I had just become a vampire about five months ago. That was why we had never done it before. I was afraid of losing control and hurting her. But now I was sure that I had enough self-control to make this work. To truly show her that I loved her.

Rosalie walked into my room about five minutes later. She had on the gray holey sweats that I loved and a big, baggy white t-shirt. I started thinking how easy those would be to take off. She walked over sexily and sat down on the bed next to me. I turned to look at her and as soon as I opened my mouth to tell her how sexy she looked, she leaned in and kissed me, hard. I kissed her back just as hard. After a little bit she reached for the hem of my shirt, trying to take it off, but my arms got in the way. "You first" I said. But she wouldn't listen. She muttered something about tonight being all about me, and tugged on my shirt again.

I happily obliged and let her slowly pull up my shirt, making sure she touched me with her fingers on the way up in all the right places. Finally, my shirt was off. Rosalie picked it up and threw it across the room. Then she shoved me down on the bed and straddled my waist. Rosalie leaned down and started giving me kisses all over my chest. I moaned loudly and she nipped me on the nipple for it. After a while I pushed on her head to show her that I wanted equal attention done to my other nipple. She happily obliged and trailed a path across my chest with her tongue to the other nipple. Once she had given that one a good sucking, she ran her tongue all the way down my chest to my eight pack. She then kissed and licked each and every one of my rock hard abs.

She then kept going down until she reached my sensitive spot: the skin right above my boxer line (when my boxers stick out of my pants). Rosalie started practically making out with my sensitive skin down there. The whole time I was moaning and bucking my hips up against her mouth. Then she moved down and started to unsnap the button on my pants and pull down the zipper, all with her mouth! I was moaning like some kind of animal! Finally my zipper was all the way down. Rosalie tore my pants off and threw them across the room where they landed next to my shirt. My poor, neglected, throbbing member was finally unleashed from the confines of my boxers/pants. It sprung right up and slapped me in the stomach! She then bent down over my exceedingly large erection and kissed the tip. My hips bucked forward toward her kiss (of their own accord of course). Rosalie licked once up and down my rock hard shaft before finally plunging down on it with her nice red lips. Rosalie moved her head up and down, up and down, in a repeating motion. The whole time I was making some pretty animal like sounds in the back of my throat. Then she plunged her head down all the way, past my head, and the shaft, all the way to my sensitive spot. Then she grabbed my balls and stuck them in her mouth with the rest of my shaft too. Then Rosalie stopped moving her head and just started manipulating all of the parts of my genitals with her tongue while they were still in her mouth! That was by far the sexiest thing I had ever heard of! She only had to do that for about thirty seconds before I finally gave into my orgasm and came into her mouth. She wouldn't stop for anything though. She sucked all of my stuff down her throat and kept on sucking me and manipulating me with her tongue, long after I had come. Finally, I came again into her mouth. After I had come into her mouth again, she sucked up my seed and raised her head to look appraisingly at me.

I told her no need to praise me; she did the awesome job giving me a blowjob. She seemed to swell at those words. Then she finally took off her shirt and bra. After that she stripped off her pants and panties and leaned down to give me another kiss on each nipple. Then she gave me one more kiss on my other head down below before finally crouching in front of me and leaning onto me, shoving me inside of her to the hilt. Then she reared back, and slammed into me so hard, that if I were still human it would have left a bruise on the skin around my tightening balls and hardening cock. Rosalie kept up a steady pumping motion on my hard length while I just flailed around on the very edge of the bed. At this point, I was at the other end of the bed, lying down with my legs hanging over the edge, and Rosalie was standing up, slamming onto my cock with her pussy. After she and I had orgasmed, she climbed up onto the bed and sat down on her hands and knees. Then Rosalie turned and asked me to screw her for all I was worth anally. I just dog whistled and sat up. Then I told her I wasn't going to until I had given her a good lick down of her chest. She said she wouldn't let me lick her at all. She just wanted to move on to the screwing. I finally said ok and with that, she crawled back into her position and asked me to screw her again. I happily obliged and started to enter her very, very slowly. She moaned at the feeling and yelled at me to go faster. I happily obliged and started screwing her for all I was worth. Her head almost went right through the headboard cause I was screwing her so hard and so fast (one of the advantages of being a vampire). She soon orgasmed with me following right after. After that we collapsed next to each other on the bed. I then turned to Rosalie and thanked her for the excellent night. I also told her that there would me more of them now that I knew I could keep my control. She just smiled and cuddled into me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like my first lemon/fanfiction story! Please read and review!**


	2. Emmett and Jacob

**Hope you like the new chapter! I am going to try to do quite a few chapters going along with the first chapter somewhat. Hope you like it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett POV**

I was out hunting in the woods behind our house over the river. I was just about to pounce on a big buck in front of me when I heard some growling coming from the other side of the clearing that I had tracked the deer to. Then, out of nowhere, a huge wolf jumped out from behind some ferns on the other side of the clearing, and attacked the deer that I had been tracking! I was about ready to kill both the deer and the wolf as a double kill, when I realized who the wolf really was for it wasn't a true wolf at all. It was Jacob Black the werewolf. He was one of Bella's best friends from her human days.

I walked into the clearing in what I hoped was a casual demeanor. I didn't want to scare him and have him attack me while we were hunting (not that he could do much to me). When I was right behind him I cleared my throat loud enough for just him to hear, that way I didn't scare away any other prey in the area.

Jacob's head (or wolf head) whipped around at the noise. When his eyes came to rest on me, he wolf snickered, realizing what he had done. I just laughed along with him and asked him to phase back to his human form so I could talk to him. He just snickered again and started to change.

When he was fully back to human, I took a sharp intake of air (even though I don't need it). I had forgotten that when werewolves phase, they needed to be naked, otherwise their clothes would be ripped to shreds when they changed. Jacob was very tan (thanks to the Quilette blood in him). He also had a very masculine figure that seemed to match his personality. He was strong enough not to mess with, but soft enough to be a good friend. You could see Jake's muscles rippling and moving fluidly with every movement he made. His body just took my breath away(not that I needed it in the first place).

Jake started to blush when I just stood there gaping and staring at his body. Then my eyes traveled downward and I gasped again. He was HUGE! I mean he was even bigger than me (and that's saying something)! I actually envied him for his junk. If I had that kind of length, no woman would be able to resist me! Jake just blushed even more.

Finally, he walked over to me and lifted my chin back up to stare right into my eyes. "My face is up here dimwit" he said. I just stared some more into those soft brown eyes of his. Then I apologized and asked what he was doing way out here. He told me that he was bored in La Push territory so he came here hoping to hunt in peace and maybe say hi to the Cullen family.

At first I didn't say anything. I was to busy looking at the way his lips moved when he talked. Then I realized I was staring again and told him what I was doing out here. After we had talked for a little bit, my eyes starting straying back down to his junk. I just couldn't believe the size of him! Then I had an idea. I had just gotten enough control to do it with Rosalie, what if I could do it with other people too!

Just the thought made me start to go hard, and guess who was right in front of me to try my experiment? A naked person! Granted he was a guy, but at least I could say I had lived all points of life sexually, with a guy and a girl. I was nervous at first about asking Jake cause I thought he might be grossed out and run away. But then I looked into his eyes again. His eyes were full of understanding and trust. Why would he turn me down?

Finally I gathered up the nerves to ask him. When I explained my idea to him, I thought he might laugh at me or make fun of me for being gay but he didn't. He just smiled and told me it was a cool if different idea and that he would have sex with me. If I could blush, I would have. Jake walked over to where I was sitting on a log and sat right in my lap. He started talking again about how I wasn't weird and that he was starting to think the same thing when I walked up. I never let him finish his speech. I just leaned forward and kissed him so I could taste those full, luscious lips of his.

He was startled at first by my enthusiasm, but he soon got exited to at the prospect of sex, and deepened the kiss by attacking my lips with the same ferocity that I was giving his lips. I soon opened my mouth and moaned to show him that I wanted him to deepen the kiss more. He obliged by snaking out his tongue and wrestling with my tongue inside of my mouth. Finally I just let my tongue go limp and gave myself up to the feeling of his tongue inside my mouth running along my teeth, my gums, and my tongue again.

Then I figured that this was to boring and that I needed to step it up a notch. I quickly pulled back from Jacob's kiss. He had a surprised look on his face when I pulled back and for a moment it looked like he was kissing air. Then I yanked my shirt off and he just smiled that crooked smile that Bella loved. I now realize that I love it too. Jake looked down at my eight pack and I started to feel something hard digging into my crotch. I looked down to and then remembered that Jake was sitting on my lap.

Finally I leaned down and started sucking his left nipple. He turned his head to the sky and moaned with pleasure. Then he leaned his head to the opposite side and started sucking my left nipple. I felt my self go hard down below, and from the feel of things Jake just got harder.

After we had both sucked each other off for a while, I decided it was time to step it up again. So I pushed him off of me for a second and started to undo my pants. I had just gotten the snap undone and was about to pull my zipper done when Jake reached forward and grabbed my wrist. "Let me" he said.

I spread my legs apart and he sat down on his knees in the empty V space in between my two legs. Then Jake leaned forward and put his palm right on the huge erection that was now raging inside of my pants, just begging to be released! Then Jake started moving his hand up and down in a repeating motion, slowly rubbing my erection to greater lengths. The whole time I was just moaning like crazy and giving myself up to feeling like I had when Jake was kissing me.

After Jake was tired of rubbing, he edged my zipper down very slowly, and then pulled on the hem of my pants to show that he wanted them to come off. I lifted my hips and Jake dragged my pants off. When I was clad in only my boxers, Jake pulled on my hand to show that he wanted me to stand up. Words were beyond both of us now, so we just pulled and tugged to show meaning.

As soon as I had stood up fully, Jake reached forward and spun me around. I was about to ask what he was doing when he thrust his manhood against my still clothed butt. Jake didn't care though. He thrust for all he was worth until I had the biggest wedgie ever. I could almost feel the cloth of my boxers rubbing against my prostate.

Finally I had had it no longer. I insisted on being screwed for real, and I meant NOW! I reached behind me and shoved Jake and his penis out of my butt. I then tore my boxers to shred and screamed at him to screw me. He just snickered and turned me around again.

Once I was facing him, Jake dropped to his knees and took my cock in his mouth. Then, just like Rosalie had done, he started moving his head up and down along my other head. I just groaned at the thought of another blow job and started bucking my penis into his mouth even farther. After I had orgasmed (Jake swallowing my stuff) I told Jake to keep sucking for a while, while I imagined more ways for him to screw me. He happily obliged and kept up his work, humming a tune as he did.

I brought my arms first to Jake's head and forced my self farther into his mouth. Then I brought my arms back up to rest behind my head as if I was a prisoner to sensation. After I grew tired of the sucking, I told Jake to stand up and pump himself a few times. Jake just smirked and realized that I was the one calling the shots.

As soon as I saw him hard beneath his own hand, I knew that I wanted him up my butt, riding me like some people ride a horse: bucking up and down non stop. I reached forward and grabbed his penis in my hand. Then I turned around with him still in my grip. Then I yanked on him to come forward some. He took two steps closer to me and stopped. Then I yanked again, and I forced him right into my hole.

Jake and I screamed at the same time in pleasure. Then he brushed my hand away and forced himself in deeper with his own hand. When he could go no farther, he stopped moving his little head and started pumping the base of his cock like he was masturbating (yes, he was that long!), and with his other hand he reached around and started pumping my cock.

I was so turned on by this that I thought I should help him orgasm faster. I reached both of my hands around and took over for him by pumping his cock with one hand, and with the other hand I started manipulating his ever tightening balls, squeezing them and fondling them. He moaned and moved his other hand to fondle my balls too.

It wasn't much longer after that that Jake orgasmed inside of me. It was a rush of hot liquid inside of my cold body, like stepping out of cold water and stepping into hot, even if it was for just a moment. Then Jake pulled out of me and mumbled something about how awesome that was and how he wanted to do it again some time.

I just reached forward and pumped him one more time in answer. He smiled Bella's (and my) favorite smile and phased back into wolf form. Then he ran off back into the trees, heading in the direction of La Push. I smiled to myself as I thought about the last 24 hours.

Last night I had been happily screwing off inside of Rosalie's mouth. Today I was screwing off inside of Jacob Black's mouth. I wondered who I would get together with next for some sex and a blow job……….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like the latest chapter! I plan on adding more. I want to have Emmett screw around with almost every character from the Twilight series. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Emmett and Jasper

**Hope you like the next chapter! In this one, Jasper is a human that goes to the same high school as Emmett. Jasper is NOT a vampire. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett POV**

I was finally in control enough to start going back to school. I had to go to a different school though so my old friends wouldn't notice the differences that had come over me during my transformation into becoming a vampire. I told Carlisle that I could make them see I was the same, but he said no, that I had to change schools just in case for the betterment of the family. I grudgingly obliged.

I now went to Forks Private High instead of Forks Public High. I had always hated private schools and their rich, stuck up, snotty students. I prayed that this one wasn't as bad as the others, being that Forks was so small, but this school was full blooded Private. You had to wear a uniform and everything!

I wasn't happy at Carlisle's choice of school but he said I would get a great education. Plus it wouldn't cost much (not that it mattered because the Cullen family was rich) because Carlisle was good friends with the principal there. He must have been very good friends with him though for a discount because after seeing the price of a regular semester I nearly fainted!

On my first day of school I started hearing a lot of rumors of some strange people in this school. Unfortunately, some of those rumors were about me. Apparently, when I bumped into a girl outside of my chemistry class before fourth hour, she felt how cold my skin was. Carlisle would not be very happy about that.

I also heard a lot of rumors about couples and break ups, you know, the usual high school rumor drama. Then I heard something very surprising at lunch. One of the honor students (academically and athletically) was gay. They knew this because he stared at everybody as they took showers in the locker room after gym class. I looked down at my schedule and groaned. I had gym the last hour of the day and from what I heard so did this gay dude named Jasper.

Then I started thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so after all. I mean I had sex with a man about a week ago. That would kind of make me bisexual seeing as how I have sex with women too. Maybe this guy could be the next one I could try in my experiment! I finally formulated a plan for gym class about how to get this guy inside my pants (and not just in them, but screwing me in them!).

The rest of the day went by quickly because I had my mind on this Jasper kid and my experiment. Finally, the bell sounded ending my 6th hour class. I ran into the gym locker room and quickly changed my clothes. I ran back out into the gym and went to find the boys gym teacher to tell him my name and that I was new.

That day we played dodge ball in gym. It was pretty fun and I got a good workout in. I was sweating like crazy by the time class was over and I had completely forgot about Jasper and my plan. At least I did until I went back to change back into my normal clothes. All of the guys were lined up along the opposite wall in the shower area, all of them butt naked and standing under the steamy hot water. I had to admit, some of them looked kind of hot! Quite a few of them were pretty long below the belt too!

I turned my head and saw this one kid sitting, still fully clothed in his gym stuff, against his locker. He was staring at all of the guys in the shower so I figured this was him, the one I had heard the gay rumors about. From the looks of his short shorts (track shorts from the look of it) he was starting to get an erection.

Some of the guys that had finished their shower walked over to Jasper. As soon as the first one reached Jasper we grabbed him and yanked him onto his feet. Then the guys all crowded around him (still stark naked) and asked him how he felt that they were so close to him and naked. I had to admit, these guys were some of the hottest and longest kids in the class.

Jasper just stood there staring at all of their faces, not saying a word. Then the first guy walked up to Jasper and humped his leg so hard that he bumped into the guy behind him. The guy behind him then humped him too, hard enough to knock him into the next guy standing there. They just stood there humping him back and forth to each other like some kind of game.

I got to admit, that even though it was mean, it was kind of hot to, seeing all of those naked guys humping against Jasper legs. Finally they grew tired of that game and decided to embarrass Jasper more. They asked him why he didn't take showers with the rest of the guys. Jasper just told them it was because the showers were always full so he waited till everyone else was gone so he could have a shower to himself.

The second guy just laughed and said that if Jasper was afraid to show himself naked in front of everyone else, they promised that they would let him do his own thing and not laugh at his nakedness. I thought it was the first nice thing they were going to do to Jasper, until they turned that into a joke to. The first guy told Jasper that he would help him undress if Jasper couldn't do it by himself.

And with that, the first guy walked up and yanked Jasper's shorts down until they were around his ankles. I just stopped breathing and stared. This guy was as big as Jacob if not bigger! The guys all just stared too, to surprised that he was bigger than them to make fun of him for going commando. Then the first guy got his voice back and told Jasper that he was amazingly long, almost like some sort of freak.

Jasper told them that was why he never took showers with everyone else, he was too afraid of being picked on for his length. The first guy just told him he would help him in his gayness for once. He grabbed hold of Jasper, spun him around, and entered him. Then the guy leaned forward and asked Jasper if that was how he liked it or if he liked it rough. As soon as the guy said rough, he humped him so hard onto his penis that Jasper was lifted off of his feet for a few seconds.

Then the guy let him go and the next one came up and entered him. These guys were mean! They were playing some kind of sick, perverted game of rape with Jasper. Then the guys decided they had had enough, and went to change back into their school uniforms to leave for home. Jasper just yanked his track shorts back on and sat down again with tears in his eyes.

I felt really bad for this guy and thought I would make it up to him when we screwed around, that is, IF we got the chance to screw around, seeing as to the condition he was in right then. Finally the rest of the guys were done with their showers and were dressed. They were all standing by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Then it rang and they all ran out of the locker room, leaving me alone with Jasper, which is exactly what I wanted.

When I walked over to him, Jasper looked up at my face. "Have you come to pick on me and rape me too?" he asked. "Not at all! I would never dream of doing that!" He seemed to believe me and he brightened up immediately at the prospect of a friend. I asked him if he was ok and he said he was fine. He just pretended to cry to get the guys to leave him alone. I have to admit, the kid was smart. He even told me that he kind of enjoyed some of the screwing.

I asked him if he was really gay and he said yes. He didn't even bat an eyelid at the question. He didn't hesitate at all either, like he wasn't ashamed of what he was. I told him about my bisexuality and about my experiment to explore the sexual world with both sexes. Then I asked him the killer question, would he have sex with me here and now?

He didn't seem embarrassed at all by the question. He even said he would and thought that it was a really great experiment (though he didn't know why I called it an experiment instead of a quest or an exploration). I walked over to him and sat down behind him. Then I leaned forward and started rubbing his shoulders in a back rub. He moaned at my first touch and I got to admit, it was a pretty arousing sound and I felt my self getting the first hints at an erection.

I leaned forward and rested my lips against the skin on the back of his neck. Soon I was sucking on his neck like someone sucks the poison from a snake bite. Then I stopped giving him a massage and reached toward the hem of his t-shirt. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then I got up and walked over to sit in front of him.

Then I leaned forward yet again but this time I leaned forward and my lips grasped his right nipple instead of the skin on his neck. Jasper just groaned at the first touch of my tongue on his nipple. Then he started arching his back toward my mouth in an effort to get more of his nipple into my mouth. Then I traced a line using my tongue across his chest to his other nipple. After I had given the other nipple a good suck off, Jasper stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him.

Once I was standing, Jasper reached down and yanked off both my shorts and my boxers. Then he dropped to his knees and took my long hard length into his mouth. Then, just as I was about to orgasm, he removed his mouth from my penis. Jasper kissed then licked both of my balls before finally moving back to my shaft. He licked up and down it one more time and that was it for me.

Once he had sucked off all of my cum, Jasper stood back up and yanked off my shirt for me at the same time that I reached for his shorts and pulled them down. Then we were both naked so Jasper grabbed my hand again and pulled me over to the shower area. He turned on the hot water and stood underneath the pulsating spray.

I then walked over and stood next to him enjoying the feel of the hot water. Jasper walked over behind me and before I knew what he was doing, he entered me agonizingly slowly. I moaned at the feel of him up my butt. And trust me, I could feel every hardened inch of him, every slick ridge of his cock inside of me.

I yelled at him to go faster and as soon as I said that he pulled out of me abruptly. I thought that I might have offended him and was preparing to apologize when he reared forward and entered me harder and faster than before. I groaned so loud I was surprised that the people down the street didn't hear me.

Then I made my move and started moving in time with his thrusts so we were moving back and forth at the same time. He moaned just as he came inside of me and I have to admit, it was a pretty arousing sound. Soon after he came, I came again all over my stomach.

Jasper pulled himself out of me and grabbed the soap. After we had washed each other VERY thoroughly (especially in our nooks and around our crannies), we got out of the shower and started to get dressed. Once we had our clothes back on, it was time to split ways. Jasper and I thanked each other for a wonderful afternoon and asked to see each other again some time. I said sure and then I headed for home thinking about the past week of my experiment.

I had had sex and a blow job from Rosalie, Jacob, and now Jasper. Who would I get a blow job and sex from next……….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**More chapters coming soon. Please read and review! I love the constructive criticism and hope to have more. It really does help me to improve my writing. Thanks to all my fans! **


End file.
